Return of the fellowship
by Jk B1
Summary: The fellowship goes on a new quest
1. Default Chapter

A/N: 1st fanfic, Dutch 14 jears old

R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Chapter 1

The fellowship goes on a new quest: to steal the other ring from Sauron.

Boromir is dead, in his place goes Eradior with them.

Eradior is an elven Wizard.

He is a friend of Legolas.

To get the ring of Sauron the Fellowship must go back to Mordor.

There are lots of Orks, All protecting Sauron.

Sauron wasn't defeated when the Power ring was destroyed.

Sauron can destroy whole Rivendel with the Orks

So everybody from the fellowship goes to Rivendel to plan there plans.

They can't go through Moria because the bridge is destroyed by Balrog and Gandalf the Grey.

So they must go trough the Ice Mountains, 

In the Ice Mountains are Ice Warriors, the strongest Ice Creatures ever seen.

And there are Ice Giants of 20 feet long 1 smash and your dead.

Then they go trough the Fire Swamps,

Where the Fire frogs live Fire frogs eat 17 Dragons as breakfast.

Then they come in Lorien the Elven woods where they are Save.

When they come in the cave's of the Uruk-Hai,

They must be fast when the Uruk-Hai smells strange Creatures in the caves,

They eat the strangers as lunch  

Then they arrive at the Black Gate,

The gate to Mordor guarded by 200 Orks

They must hold there for a plan to get through.

When they are past the gate they are in Mordor, The evil land of Sauron.

They must find The Black Castle and enter it.

Steal the ring and get back safely

O so simple…..


	2. The Journey to Rivendell

A/n here's my second chapter.  
Disclaimer: i don't own anything  
  
  
Chapter 2   
The Journey to Rivendell  
  
When Frodo, Sam, Peppin and Merry go to Rivendell they have a big journey a head.  
They must go Over the Wheatertop, then the Scary forest and than they are in Rivendell.  
  
Frodo asked Sam: ,,where are Merry and Peppin?"  
,,They come soon" answerd Sam  
,,There they are look."  
Peppin and Merry walked over the path to the Frodo's House.  
,,There singing a hobbit song, i can't hear what they are singing something about Weed and Smoking" Said Sam  
  
Peppin saw Frodo and Sam and shouted:,, He brave Hobbit's how's going"  
,,Shut up you High person" said Frodo.  
,,Sorry it was to much weed" said Merry  
,,He have smoked the whole bag of weed".  
,,Doesn't matter i have a bag to" said Sam  
  
,,Let's Go" said Frodo ,, whe have a big journey to go"   
,, Sam do you have your Donky whit you"   
,,Yes i have" answerd Sam.  
The friends of the 4 hobbits come to bid them farewell  
but Frodo said:,, Sorry but we must go, it's a 2 day walk to bree."  
Happy walked the Hobbits the way to Bree: Frodo, Sam, Peppin, Merry and the Donky.  
  
After 2 hours Peppin asked:,,when we going to eat?"  
,,Not now"answerd Sam.  
,,We have to reach the Ferry tonight, so we can cross the river"  
,,Oke"said Peppin ,, But over an hour we stop to eat"  
  
,,Let's smoke some Weed here" said Frodo after an hour  
,,Here we can sit down and eat and smoke weed"  
The hobbits had seen a Farmhouse so they are sitting there now.  
So the hobbits eat there lunch, but they don't see the Farmer who is sitting on the roof of the farmhouse.  
The farmer have a Shovel in his hand to Smash them hard on the head.  
The farmer is very hungry he haven't eat for 7 day's.  
And now he sees 4 hobbits whit food thats good now he can steel the food.  
  
The farmer jumped of the roof and smashed Peppin on his head ,,ow that hurts"  
Frodo jumped up and kicked the shovel out of the farmers hands.  
,,What do you want?"aksed Frodo  
,, I need food" answerd the farmer  
and Sam said:,, oh thats no problem look a head there are banana trees why you don't eat the banana's"  
,,I don't like banana's i like apple's"answerd the farmer  
,, here is some food'' and Sam give him 2 apple's  
The farmer thanx the Hobbits for the food and run away  
,, Strainge man" said Merry  
  
,, Lets set up a camp here to sleep"said Frodo  
The hobbits have walk 2 hours after the encounter whit the farmer.  
  
Frodo slept very good he dreamed about: A girl who was very sexy,  
but when the girl almost go stripping Frodo suddenly woke up.  
  
The hobbits were abel to arrive in Rivendell today, ,,A six hour walk from here" said Sam  
So Frodo, Sam, Peppin, Merry and the Donky went walking to Rivendell.  
After they reached the ferry they rest and Sam went to appletrees to get some apple's,   
Frodo and Merry were Smoking weed and peppin sat by the river to look at the water.  
,, Here catch peppin"shouted Sam,   
Peppin jumped up and tried to catch the apple,   
But he slept away and fell in the river.  
(and hobbits can't swim you know)  
so Peppin screamd:,, Help!! Help!!"  
Merry ran to the water to trie to lift Peppin out of the water   
but Merry was so high of the Weed he felt in the water too.  
So Sam must go to the water and lift Merry and Peppin out of the water.  
Merry and Peppin where very wet when they out of the water so Frodo gets some dry clothes and give them to Merry and Peppin.  
Peppin hates water so he Shouted very bad words when he's drying by the fire, they smoked weed and they eat.  
,, We must go"said Frodo ,,Yes"answerd Sam ,, we have a long way to go"  
  
So the hobbits walked further over the Wheatertop,  
Oh so cold there.  
  
After 2 hour walking they arrived at the Scary Forest.  
The Scary Forest what the story's say:Ruled by a very dangerous Creatur  
So the hobbits walked in the Forest and talked about some things.  
in 1 second there was a look alike as a Little green santa he said: ,,hello".  
,,AHHHH"screamd Peppin ,,A ghost"   
,, Where Where"screamd the little Green Santa.  
,,Hello"Frodo ,,Who are you?"  
,,I'm the ruler of this forest and the only living creatur here,   
My name is Zizando"answerd the little green Santa.  
,,Oh hi I'm Sam and this are:Frodo, Peppin, Merry and my donky"  
,,You can come with us if you want" said Frodo  
,,Can i?" said Zizando  
,,Yes you can"said Merry ,,You can in my bag"  
,,No i can run with you"Answerd Zizando  
,,But you are 1 feet tall"said Peppin.  
,,So What"said Zizando ,,but where we go"  
,,First we go to Rivendell and then to Mordor" answerd Frodo  
,,Cool oke i go whit you"said Zizando   
,,Rivendell is 2 hours from here so we are tonight there"said Sam  
  
After 2 hours the hobbits and Zizando arrived at Rivendell.  
They slept very good and when they waked up they going to make their plans...... 


	3. Making of the Plans

A/N: This is my Third chapter Please Review  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything only the characters: Eradior and Zizando  
  
Chapter 3: Making of the Plans  
  
The hobbits and Zizando slept well.  
  
So now they must wait on the other members of the fellowship: Legolas, Eradior, Aragorn, Gimli and Gandalf.  
  
Frodo and Arwen speak about what's happened with Gondor now Aragorn their king is,  
  
Sam, Merry and Pippin smoked everyday weed,  
  
Zizando and Elrond played chess; always Elrond loses,  
  
And Elrond doesn't like that,  
  
So when Elrond lost he smashed the chessboard away.  
  
Frodo and the other hobbits have waited 7 days,  
  
On the other members of the fellowship.  
  
Gandalf was the last member to arrive at Rivendell.  
  
Now every member of the fellowship were in Rivendell, the plans can be made.  
  
Legolas and Eriador the Elven wizard want to go through the Lorien Forest the only place on the journey where they are save  
  
"That's a good idea" said Elrond "there you can get new food and clothes and you can talk with Galadriel the Ruler of the Lorien Forest, she knows a lot about Mordor"  
  
"But we must go over the Ice Mountains the only place to get by the Fire Swamps except Moria but there's no bridge anymore" Said Frodo "That stupid Wizard" said Zizando "(lol)"  
  
"SHUT UP" Shouted Gandalf.  
  
"Be calm, be calm" said Arwen "don't let that little beast make you crazy" "no you are all crazy enough" Said Zizando "(lol)"  
  
"THAT STUPID ANIMAL" Shouted Gandalf "HERE TAKE THIS"  
  
And Zizando starts to swell like an elephant and floats away "Noooooooooo" Screamed Zizando. "Help me".  
  
Eradior said something weird and Zizando was normal again.  
  
"Thanks" said Zizando.  
  
"Now will you all be quite please." Said Elrond,  
  
"So, you must go over the Ice Mountains then through the Fire Swamps, then you are in Lorien where you can rest"  
  
"Then we arrive at the caves of the Uruk-Hai where we must go through in one day because it's very dangerous down there," said Aragorn  
  
"When we arrive at the Black Gate me must have a good plan to get through" Said Legolas  
  
"But can we make the plans now?" asked Frodo  
  
"Of course we can, but we don't know how many Orcs there will be by the Black Gate." answered Legolas  
  
"Ahh right." Said Frodo.  
  
"When you get in Mordor you must stay together and try to find the Black Castle" said Arwen  
  
"We can ask the way." said Zizando  
  
"If you want to die you can do that (that's lol)" said Sam  
  
"GO SAM GO" said Gandalf  
  
"QUITE PLEASE" Shouted Elrond "It's not easy to find the Black Castle for it is well-hidden and guarded by thousands of Orcs, so when you have find the Castle you must go in and steal the ring from Sauron, that's a good job for Zizando."  
  
"Now about the ring" said Gandalf "The ring of Magic is very dangerous. Sauron could kill an entire army with it, so when you have the ring you must be very careful and fast. This ring was found in the Caves of the Uruk- Hai ten days after Frodo destroyed the Ring of Power."  
  
"So everyone, good luck." said Arwen. "Tomorrow you go to the foot of the Ice Mountains and there you shall set a camp to sleep, the next day you will go over the Ice Mountains if there is a storm, you must camp there, and, then you must journey in two days through the Fire Swamps. In the centre of the Swamps there is a little village where you can sleep that night. The next day you must be out of the Fire Swamps, and then you set a camp up one mile from the Swamps where you can sleep, then in one day walking over a long sandy way you arrive at Lorien there you make the rest of the plans, Gandalf is the leader of the journey when you have questions you must ask him. Sleep well."  
  
Deep in the night Frodo was awake and thinking about the journey: "Why is it so dangerous………….?"  
  
That you can read in the next chapters of The Return of the Fellowship 


End file.
